AMERICA: Where the British Fall in Love
by laviti
Summary: When the war is over and Hogwarts in in ruin the Hogwarts students goto school in America. With Romance, Humor, Dragons, Americans, and the elements. This story will uncover true love. America is where the Britsh fall in love.


America: Where the British Fall In Love

By Chinny Okonkwo

Hermione was sitting on the couch in her parents' house. She was reading letters from the Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They had just come back from the Battle of Hogwarts. During the battle many people died. She doesn't like to think about those who had died.

All of a sudden someone apparated into her living room, she had shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were blue and huge with excitement. "HERMIONE! I have very important news for you. First, you need to pack your stuff and then I'll tell you." She said it hurriedly.

"What are you doing her Raven? What do you mean important. Explain now." She exclaimed.

"Okay, you know how I go to school at The Magical Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry of America. Well… they have some situations going on at Hogwarts so we need you and whoever the head boy is – BTW your head girl- to help get the castle ready for the other students arrival."

Instead of answering if she understood Hermione ran up the stairs to get her things.

"Raven, you know….. Well is anyone other than teachers going to be there?" Hermione asked while packing.

"Well we do have some Hogwarts prefects helping. Why do you ask?" Raven asked.

"I was just wondering if I could invite Ron, Harry, and Ginny to help."

"Well that would be fine. You can owl them when we get to MIWWA.

So the pair disapparated to the gates of MIWWA, and waiting for them were four people.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were waiting outside the Jacksons' front door.

"You sure Liberty told you the right place to meet. I mean it is not liker to be this late." Blaise asked.

"She probably is bringing Trey. With him she should be here-" Draco began.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Someone had to find his sneakers." said the girl with long dark brown hair with bangs with dark brown eyes that look black from far away. Trey on the other hand was in a long t-shirt with some jeans and some new Jordan's. "Well, our portkey won't leave for 20 minutes. So I know you are wondering why you are here. Well you know how the war had damaged Hogwarts really badly. Well… The building is still being fixed so all Hogwarts students are going to go to MIWWA. Also you know how Snape killed Dumbledore, right? So you know you have to feel it and mean it to do an Unforgivable well he didn't mean it really so now Dumbledore is in a hospital in Canada getting treatment." Libby said really excited. "Time to get ready, the portkey leaves in a minute." Trey said. They all grabbed hold of a teddy bear and waited for the portkey to activate. Suddenly Draco felt a slight tugging in his navel. Now they were in an office. In the office was a tall woman in gold wizarding robes." Hello I am Headmistress Reynolds. I'd like to welcome you to MIWWA. Please take a seat." said Headmistress Reynolds. Blaise and Draco sat down, but Libby and Trey sat down. "Headmistress Reynolds has Raven and the Head Girl arrived." Libby asked curiously.

"They'll be here soon. Oh, before I forget you need to pick up Potter and the two Weasleys before lunch tomorrow. Calvin will pick up the Hufflepuffs and Sydney and Reggie will come at 5:00, okay.

"Excuse me are you telling me that Harry Potter and the two Weasleys will be staying here too?" Asked Draco Malfoy

"Yes is that a problem?" Asked Headmistress Reynolds.

"No." Draco mumbled.

Suddenly he heard a faint _pop_and saw two girls. The girls were Raven and Hermione. 'Great of all people Granger is Head Girl! Shouls have seen it coming too.' Draco thought. Then Calvin and the Hufflepuff prefects appeared. Then Reggie and Sydney appeared with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and another Ravenclaw appeared.

"Well now we can start the meeting." Headmistress Reynolds began, " so welcome to MIWWA! I hoe you enjoy your stay. Ok, down to business. You guys know how Dumbledor was killed by Professer Snape. Well we found out Professer Snape didn't mean it so now he is in a very elite hospital in Canada. Second order of business is the houses. We don't have houses here so we need to know how to seat you guys. Also we will not be seated by house necause Dumbledoe said 'DO NOT LET THEM SIT BY HOUSE!. So we are seating you by birthdate. Also we will have four heads instead of 2 to be fair. Also we need to do something to pump up the spirts of the students."

"We could have a bonfire. People could sing and dance. Oh and fireworks with a live concert." said Libby excitedly. " Yes Libbt we can but you must talked to the Heads. Meeting Adjorned. When everyone walked outside Libby told them to follow her to the common areas.


End file.
